Forbidden Love
by MeggiieMoo
Summary: My version of Twilight, 'Matt' as Edward and Rachel as 'Bella'


Chapter 1

Moving

There once was a 16 year old girl named Rachel. She lived with her dad and her 10 year old sister in Cloudy town but it was always sunny. One Saturday morning she got a phone call from her mum asking if she wanted to stay at her house for a couple of months, Rachel said yes because she thought it could be fun staying with another girl. That lunch time Rachel asked her dad if it was ok if she went to stay with her mum for a couple of months. Rachel's dad said yes so Rachel went up stairs to pack her bag and then said goodbye to her dad and her sister and caught the bus to Sunny Land which was where her mum lived. Rachel was confused about the name Sunny Land because it was always cold and wet and sometimes it would even snow.

After a few hours she got to the bus stop in Sunny Land where she saw her mum standing waiting for her. Rachel got off the bus and ran to her mum and gave her a big hug. On the way home they talked a lot about how school was and how she would feel starting Sunny Land High, Rachel wasn't sure how it would be she was a bit nervous but she didn't want to hurt her mum so she said yeah that would be great. They finally got home after a couple of minutes because Jane, Rachel's mum lived only around the corner. Rachel and Jane walked to the door and went inside. Jane said, "Rachel would you like me to show you around the house seeing you haven't been here for a couple of years?" "Yeah that would be good thank you," replied Rachel. Jane showed her around the house and then went up the stairs and turned left into a room with purple walls and a desk and a computer sitting on it. "This will be your room while you're staying is it ok?" Jane asked "Yeah it's fine, I love it thank you," answered Rachel. Jane then left Rachel to unpack and get used to her new room. Once Rachel unpacked she sat on her bed looking around the room she was very happy because she got her own phone and her own computer and at Dads she had to share with Chelsea, her sister. Rachel then walked down stairs to see Jane watching Television. Jane stood up and walked over to Rachel, she still had one thing to show her. She walked outside and then a cute puppy bolted up to her jumping all over her, Rachel loved her. "Do you like her?" asked Jane "Are you kidding she's gorgeous, what's her name?" replied Rachel "I haven't gave her a name yet I was leaving that for you seeing she's your dog" "My dog?" she asked puzzled "Yes I bought her for you as a welcome home present" "Oh my god are you serious? Thank you so much!" "I'm glad you like her so what are you going to call her?" "Patch because she has a white patch around her eye" "I think that's a good name for her" Jane then walked inside while Rachel stayed out playing with Patch. Rachel soon got tired of playing so she went inside and Patch followed, Jane said it was ok for Patch to come inside as long as he went outside to go to the toilet. Rachel went up stairs and went on the computer; there was already an E-mail from her dad. She opened it and it read Hi Rachel Did you have a good trip to Sunny land? How is Jane? Well I hope your having a good time with your mum Chelsea says Hello and tell Jane she said hello as well E-mail back as soon as you get this

Love Dad and Chelsea xx

Rachel replied saying yeah I am having a great time so far Mum is good and she bought me a puppy and I named her Patch she is gorgeous. Tell Chelsea Hello and I love her lots

Love Rachel xx

Chapter 2

The park

"Rachel," Jane called from down stairs Rachel ran down stairs to see her mum waiting for her with her handbag in her hand. "Yes mum" "Would you like to go out to lunch?" "Yeah that would be great ill go get my shoes on and put something a little nicer on" "Okay I'll be waiting" Rachel went up stairs and got changed into her nice black and white dress with some silver high heels then went back down the stairs. Jane walked out the door and Rachel followed. They went to the restaurant that Rachel and Jane used to go to when Rachel was younger. They enjoyed there meal and went to the park after that.

At the park Rachel and Jane got an ice-cream and sat down to talk. They talked for 2 hours about all kinds of things. Jane then walked back to the car and said Rachel could stay at the park for a little while if she liked. Rachel stayed and walked round to the pond and saw a teenage boy and a little girl feeding the ducks, the little girl was a cutie she had her light blonde hair in piggy-tails and the teenage boy was in a singlet and trackies with light brown hair. Rachel noticed that they had very pale skin but were also gorgeous. Rachel sat down on the log that was next to the pond and watched them. The little girl then turned to Rachel and said, "Would you like some bread to feed the ducks?"

"Sure, Thanks," Replied Rachel.

"My names Tina and this is my big brother Matt," Said Tina pointing at Matt.

"Nice to meet you, my names Rachel."

They stayed and talked until it started to go dark. Rachel then said, "Sorry but I better go, First day of school tomorrow"

"Okay what school? If you don't mind me asking," Matt asked

"Sunny Land High," replied Rachel

"Oh sweet, I go there see you round then"

"Oh cool, see you"

Rachel then got up and started walking home. She rang her mum to say that she was on her way home and got caught up talking with a little girl and a teenage boy, Matt. Her mum said it was fine just hurry home. Rachel got to the end of the street and started running, though she was very clumsy and kept tripping over her own feet. As soon as she got in the door her mum was asking her about the teenage boy. Rachel didn't give much away. To get away from her mum she said I'm tired so I'm off to bed got a big day tomorrow.

Chapter 3

First day of school

Rachel woke up to the sound of rain on the roof and her mum screaming first day of school are you excited? Rachel wasn't very excited about the school part but she was excited about seeing Matt. Matt was the only person she knew around Sunny Land and he seemed really nice and also cute. Jane drove Rachel to school and dropped her off out the front. Jane went to give Rachel a kiss goodbye but Matt said, "Rachel hey," He was with a group of mates. Rachel hopped out the car grabbing her bag and started walking over to Matt but just as she was about to say hello she tripped over her own foot, she was shocked when she didn't hit the ground then relised that Matt had saved her from falling. Rachel then stood up properly and tried to hide her cheeks which were bright red from blushing. Matt laughed and introduced Rachel to his mates. Rachel didn't remember all their names but she hoped to get to know them more.

The bell then rang and Matt walked Rachel to her first class, English. Rachel walked inside and the teacher introduced her to the class and told her to sit at the back table next to a girl that looked the same age as Rachel. She was very pretty, she had long blonde hair with blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Laura" said the pretty girl.

"Hello Laura, as you know I'm Rachel" giggled Rachel

"Yeah, do you want to hang round me and a couple of mates at lunch?"

"Umm yeah sure that would be great thanks"

Rachel and Laura talked through the rest of English. Laura asked Rachel a lot of questions about her life with her dad and why she decided to move with her mum and stuff like that. Finally it was time to change class, Rachel had PE next and so did Laura. They were partners but Rachel didn't do too well, she kept tripping over her own feet. Rachel was relieved when she heard the bell ring. Laura showed Rachel to the cafeteria and then sat at her usual table. Rachel wasn't used to sitting at a table with a big group because at her old school she only sat with her best friend, Taylor.

Laura introduced Rachel to all of her friends. There was Caitlin, Jessica, Josh, Katharine and a few more. Rachel only remembered Jessica and Katharine's name; they were the ones talking to her. Rachel was looking around the cafeteria and saw Matt, She waved and smiled, and he smiled and waved back. Then Jessica said "You know Matt Riley?"

"Yeah I met him at the park yesterday, he's really nice" Rachel replied

"Wow Matt must really like you; he doesn't really talk to new kids"

"Really? Whys that?"

"He usually just stays with his family"

"Oh okay, but I don't think he likes me like that"

"Are you kidding? He just gave you the biggest smile"

Rachel blushed because secretly she liked him. The bell went and they all hurried to their class and Rachel got to her class, Photography. She told the teacher that she was new and then sat down at a spare seat near the back. Then she saw Matt run into the class and make up some lame excuse why he was late. Matt then went and sat next to Rachel. She didn't realize that she was blushing until Matt started laughing and said, "Why are you blushing? Still over this morning when you tripped?"

"Ha yeah I guess," Replied Rachel going even redder.

"Hay well don't worry about it. Everyone trips over right"

"Yeah, but I do more often," Giggled Rachel

"Well yeah, but don't worry ill catch you again if you fall"

"Thanks"

Rachel then started doing her work, until the bell went. Once the bell went Matt walked with her to the front of the school. While they were walking Rachel decided to ask...

"Jessica said you don't talk to new kids much, whys that and how come you talked to me?"

"Oh she said that? Well I guess I don't but you seemed interesting," Matt said

"Oh okay, She also said that you stay with your family and pointed to your table?" Rachel said

"Oh, well my mum and dad adopted me and my 2 sisters Tina and Leah and my 2 brothers Nick and Gerard"

"Oh sorry, I was just interested"

"Oh don't worry, its cool I really like my family"

Rachel then said goodbye and got in the car.

"Hey sweetie, how was your first day?" Asked Jane

"Yeah good besides me tripping over in front of Matt"

"Ooohhh and who's Matt?"

"The guy I was just walking with and the one I met at the park"

"Oh do you like him?"

"Mum I've known him for two days!"

"Okay okay, Ill mind my own business"

They got home and Rachel went to her room to do her English homework, it was easy. Rachel's good at English so she finished it in 15 minutes. Once she finished she went on the computer to check her e-mails, there was one from her dad.

Hey honey,

How was your first day at school?

Hope it was good

Chelsea and I miss you lots and lots. Talk soon

Love you xx

Chapter 4

We can't be friends anymore

Rachel replied but kept it short. She just said Hi dad, yes I had a good first day, everyone is very friendly, miss you to. Once she done that she sat down and watched a little bit of T.V with Jane. Patch was curled up on Rachel's lap, Then Patch started barking. Rachel decided to walk down to the park with Patch. She bought Patch's favourite toy and played with her on the oval. When Patch got tired they sat down on the log where Rachel and Matt first met. Rachel liked sitting there, it was peaceful. Soon after that Rachel started walking home and saw Tina playing out the front of a nice little cottage house.

"Rachel!" Tina shouted from across the street

"Hello Tina," replied Rachel, while walking to Tina

"Matt was talking about you just before, would you like to come in?"

"Umm okay, Can't stay to long I think Patch would get a little restless"

"Okay"

Rachel, Tina and Patch walked inside. Matt was sitting on the lounge in just trackies. He yelled at Tina saying "TINA! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME RACHEL WAS HERE"

"Sorry I thought you wouldn't mind, seeing its Rachel and you have been talking about her like all day," Tina said apologetic

"Well I do"

"Okay then, I'm sorry"

Rachel just stood there laughing.

"Umm sorry about that Rachel, I'm going to go put a shirt on," Matt said getting up

"Oh it's okay, I don't mind don't just put one on for me," Rachel replied, "I can't stay long anyway"

"Okay then, Have a seat, would you like a drink?"

"Umm yes thanks"

Matt went to the kitchen and got a drink. Tina was talking about her new doll house when Matt got back. Matt told her to shut up and go play. Tina walked outside again slowly.

"So... What time do you have to be home?" Matt asked Rachel

"Umm well it doesn't really matter but I have Patch"

"Oh okay, was going to show you the beach"

"Umm I could take Patch home and come back"

"Yeah that would be good," Matt said excitedly

Rachel ran home and dropped Patch off and went to run back out the door when Jane said, "Where are you going?"

"Oh umm Matt's invited me to the beach," Rachel said annoyed

"Oh okay Well have fun, Be home by 5"

"Yeah yeah Bye"

"Bye"

Rachel bolted out the door back to Matt's house. Matt started walking and Rachel followed, It was hard for her to keep up to him. Then all of a sudden he stopped walking and Rachel didn't notice and kept walking until she ran into him and fell backwards. Matt quickly caught her; Rachel didn't even see him move he was so fast.

"Sorry about that," Matt said looking worried

"Oh it's all good; It was my fault I should have been looking where I was going," Replied Rachel

"No it was all me, I shouldn't have just stopped in front of you like that"

"No it's okay, don't blame yourself"

They fought over that for a little while until Rachel decided that he wasn't going to give up. Then they kept walking, but they didn't go to the beach like Matt said, they went to this forest.

"Err... Weren't we going to the beach?" Rachel said worried

"Umm yeah, sorry I lied," replied Matt

"Why?"

"I want to tell you something"

"Umm okay, I'm waiting"

"Okay, don't get scared but I'm not the person you think I am"

He waited for Rachel to say something but she didn't, she was too confused.

So Matt continued, "I'm not a good guy"

"Oh c'mon don't be ridiculous, you're the nicest guy I've ever met"

"No don't say that and I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not, this is hard for me but I don't think we should be friends"

"What!?!"

"I'm not what you think I am"

"I don't care what you are, I don't care if you're a criminal and on runaway"

"I'm sorry, I have to go, do you remember your way home?"

"Umm yeah but please don't go"

"I have to sorry"

Matt then ran off into the forest. Rachel stood there for a minute trying to work out why he doesn't want to be friends and why he just ran off like that. She was shocked but started walking back out of the forest; finally she found her way out. She was wrong about saying she knows her way back. After a long while she got to her house and walked inside and went straight to her room. Jane followed because Rachel looked upset.

"Honey are you okay?" asked Jane

"Yeah mum, I'm fine Just want to be alone for a little while" Replied Rachel sadly

"Okay honey, I'm always here if you want to talk"

"Okay thanks mum"

Rachel sat on her bed going over and over what Matt said. None of it seemed to make sense to her. She then gave up and went to her computer. She had no e-mails so she went down stairs to cook tea. She decided to cook spaghetti for her and her mum, while she was cooking her mind wasn't thinking about Matt. Finally tea was ready and Rachel got her mum and sat at the table.

"Rachel this is really nice thank you," Said Jane through a mouth full of food

"No worries mum, Glad you like it" replied Rachel

They finished the plate of spaghetti and then the phone started ringing. Jane answered it while Rachel cleared the table; Jane called to Rachel, "It's for you."

"For me?" Rachel said confused

Jane handed Rachel the phone.

"Hello?" Rachel said

"Hi Rachel, Its Jessica"

"Oh Jessica hi"

"I was just wondering if you would like to come shopping with me and the girls after school tomorrow"

"Okay thanks"

"Anyway what have you been up to?"

"Well done my homework, went to the park with my dog Patch and then went to the forest with Matt"

"Oh cool, Why the forest?"

"Well I'm not really sure, He said we were going to the beach but took me to the forest and said we couldn't be friends anymore"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, why he was so nice to you the other day"

"Oh it's okay; I don't know why he didn't say much"

"Oh okay, well I will talk to you tomorrow Bye"

"Kay, bye"

Chapter 5

The note

Rachel hung up and then wanted to go to bed; she had a big day today. She said goodnight to Jane and went to bed. It took Rachel a while to get to sleep but when she did she had a nightmare, she was in the same forest with Matt and this person that looked familiar but she couldn't recognise him, he started attacking Matt and they were fighting. Then she woke up. It was 7 in the morning so there was no point on trying to get back to sleep. Rachel got up had a shower got dressed and went down stairs.

"Good morning sweetie, what are you doing up?" Said Jane

"Couldn't sleep"

"Oh that's no good, well I'm off to work probably won't be home when you get home from shopping with the girls but call my mobile when you're at home"

"Okay mum Bye Love you"

Jane then walked out the door and drove to work. Rachel was ready to school way too early but didn't want to stay in the house so she drove down to the park. It was sunny today which was rare so Rachel decided to make the best of it. She gave Patch some food and then a big hug goodbye and walked off. She didn't even look at the Riley's house on the way there. She sat on the swing staring at a young bird in the tree, and then she heard a little girl laugh. It made Rachel jump, then look around she saw Matt, Tina and 2 boys that looked like the 2 boys that sat at the same table as Matt at school. Rachel couldn't help but stare at them, they were all so beautiful. Matt saw Rachel and whispered something to the boy with blonde shaggy hair and then ran off. Tina then sat on the swing next to Rachel and said, "Hi Rachel, This is Gerard and Nick my brothers"

"Hello, Nice to meet you," Replied Rachel watching Matt run away, "Where is Matt going?"

"Oh umm back home, he forgot something"

"Oh okay, Well shouldn't we be getting to school?"

"Umm were actually going camping this afternoon and wont be back until Friday," Said the tall boy

"Oh okay, well have fun and tell Matt I said hello"

"Will do Bye"

Rachel was running late, so she sped a little to school. When she got there Jessica asked her why she was so late. Rachel explained how she met the rest of the Riley family. Jessica was shocked that the boys even talked to Rachel. They walked to class together always talking. Finally the bell went for lunch, Rachel knew that the Riley's aren't at school but she couldn't help but look at the table where they sat. Rachel was shocked to see Leah and another girl sitting at the table, the other girl was just as pretty as Leah and just as pale.

"Didn't you say that the Riley's were going camping? And who's that girl with her?"

"Umm Matts brother said they were going camping, maybe it was just Tina and the boys"

"Yeah maybe"

Rachel then sat down still staring at Leah, Leah then looked at her and smiled. Rachel stared at Leah the whole lunch then the bell went. Everyone started walking to their next classes when a girl pushed Rachel out the way and Rachel fell over and Leah caught her.

"Wow, are you alright?" Leah said

That was the first time Rachel heard Leah speak, it sounded like she was singing.

"Umm yeah thanks," replied Rachel

"Matt said you were clumsy and he told me to give this to you"

Leah handed Rachel a piece of paper folded up.

"Okay thank you"

"No worries, would you like to walk to class with me and Kate?"

"Umm sure, thanks"

Rachel, Kate and Leah all walked to class. After school Rachel found Jessica and walked to her car. They got in the car and Rachel got the note out and read it, it said...

Hello Rachel

I'm sorry about the other day. I can't stay away from you anymore, but if you were smart you wouldn't be friends with me. While I'm camping please stay safe.

From Matt.

p.s Here have my number 0423 576 987

"What's that?" asked Jessica trying to look at the paper

"Oh nothing, just a little note from dad"

Chapter 6

Boys at the bus stop

Finally they were at the shops, Rachel and Jessica saw Caitlin waiting for them at the corner near the Candy shop. Jessica's mum dropped Rachel and Jessica out the front of the candy shop, Caitlin waved madly to them. Jessica and Rachel got out the car waved good bye to Jessica's mum and said hello to Caitlin. Caitlin and Jessica wanted to go to the dress shop round the corner, so they all walked there. Rachel doesn't like shopping that much so she asked the girls if she could go down to the beach for a little while. They said okay so Rachel walked down to the beach and sat on the sand reading the letter that Matt wrote her, she didn't understand why he said if you were smart you wouldn't be friends with me. She sat there wondering and trying to think what Matt could be but all the things she thought of seemed silly. It started getting dark and Rachel had to meet up with the girls at 6 and it was 5:30 so she started walking to the restaurant that she had to meet the girls at. She got to the corner and Jessica and Caitlin ran up to Rachel and showed her what they bought. They went to the restaurant to have tea then Jessica's and Caitlin's mum came to pick them up, Rachel went to walk off and catch the bus home but Jessica's mum didn't like the idea of Rachel catching the bus at night and offered to take her home but Rachel said well my mum's expecting me to catch the bus but thank you anyway. She got to the bus stop and sat down waiting the bus wasn't coming for half an hour, she was bored so she started listening to her favourite song on her iPod. She was bopping her head and didn't hear a teenage boy sit next to her until he took the ear plugs out her ears and says, "Hey, want to hang out some time?"

"Umm sorry, I don't believe I know you," Replied Rachel

"Oh well, you can get to know me Want to come back to my place tonight?"

"No, I don't know you"

"Oh come on please"

"I said no," Rachel said getting angry

By this time a whole group of guys were around the bus stop and talking to the teenage boy next to her. Rachel was a little freaked out at this point.

"Come on, Please come and hang with us," said the teenage boy again

"Stop it, I said no!" Rachel yelled.

Then all the boys started talking to Rachel inappropriately. Next minute all the boys jumped off of the road and Rachel heard the squeal of tyres.

"Rachel get in the car," The guy in the car said

Rachel got in the car straight away and the boy said something to the group of boys and then they all ran off. Rachel was just staring at the boy when he got in the car, it was Matt Riley. She was way too shocked to say anything until Matt said, "Please say something, and distract me from going to find them boys"

"Umm okay, how did you know where I was?" replied Rachel clearing the lump in her throat.

"Okay, If you really want to know you will figure it out but until then I'm not saying anything"

"Well okay then, can you give me a clue?" Replied Rachel playfully, "Surely its not that bad"

"Nope I'm not saying anything about that, anyway are you going home?"

"Yeah I am and aren't you going a bit too fast the speed limit is 60 and you're doing 80"

"Oh sorry I kind of like speed"

Chapter 6

I know what you are

Matt stopped the car before Rachel even knew where she was. Rachel sat in the car for a while and then Matt said, "Were here, Do you want me to walk you inside and explain what happened?"

"Umm, Thanks but I'm actually home earlier then mum expected and mums kind of over the top with 'boys'," Rachel said giggling

"Yeah okay, well I guess I shall see you next week, unless you want to go to my place this weekend and meet the rest of my family, We have a new sister, Kate" Matt said excited

"Umm, sure I'll check in with mum first"

"Okay well give me a call"

"Okay Cya"

Rachel then got out the car then turned around to wave goodbye but Matt was nowhere in sight. Rachel then walked inside all bouncy and bubbly.

"Hello honey, your home earlier than I expected and I heard a car door" Jane called from the living room

"Hey mum, Yeah Jess's mum dropped me home she didn't feel safe for me to go to the bus stop alone and at night"

"Oh okay, did you buy anything good?"

"Nah, Shopping's not really my thing but it was a good day out with the girls" replied Rachel "Oh yeah and mum do you have anything planed for the weekend?"

"Umm no, why sweetie?"

"Well Matt invited me over"

"Oh this Matt guy seems very interested in you"

"MUM, can we not talk about this please"

"Okay okay"

"Well can I?"

"Oh yeah of course"

"Thank you," Rachel said half running up the stairs. She grabbed the home phone on the way up, sat on her bed and dialled the number Matt gave her on the note.

"Hello Rachel this is Leah"

"Hello Leah, How did you know it was me?"

"Lucky guess" Leah quickly said

"Oh, is Matt there?"

"Yeah hold on... MATT!"

"Hello?"

"Hey Matt"

"Oh Rachel Hey"

"I'm aloud to come," Rachel said sounding really happy

"Oh sweet, Pick you up tomorrow at 8 is that okay?"

"Perfect"

"Okay, well the way you're speaking doesn't sound like you have worked out what I am yet?"

"Hmm nope still working on it, I'll try and figure it out tonight"

"Okay I'll let you get on with that and see you tomorrow Bye"

"Okay, yeah Bye"

Rachel hung up and went straight to her computer and started thinking about some of the stuff that made Matt different to any other person. Well firstly there was his unbelievable beauty and his whole family also were unbelievably gorgeous. There was his rock hard body, Rachel noticed this when she ran into him in the forest and he also felt frozen. No normal person could be that cold; Rachel typed in what has a rock hard body and is freezing and also gorgeous? On Google, a lot of things came up but one caught her attention more than the others, it said **Vampire, Rock hard body**, **freezing cold, unbelievable strength and speed.**Rachel didn't believe that he was a vampire but it was the only thing that explained Matt. She ran to the phone dialled Matts number but no one answered, Rachel was so shocked that she couldn't get to sleep. She sat reading about 'Vampires' for a while but then her eyes actually decided that they were tired so Rachel shut down her computer and was just about to get into bed when her phone started ringing, Rachel grabbed it and didn't even look who it was and said, "Hello?"

"Hey Rachel, its Matt"

"Oh Matt, Hi"

"Yeah, you rang me before?"

"Yeah, I know what you are but I don't want to say it over the phone"

"Okay, Are you sure you know what I am?"

"Yes, it seems silly but it's the only thing that describes you"

"Well yeah, seeing you know do you still want to go out with me tomorrow?"

"Yeah"

"You're not scared?" Matt said shocked

"No, you won't hurt me I know that for sure"

"I might lose control"

"I'm still not scared, I trust you"

"Okay then, see you tomorrow"

"Okay Bye"

Chapter 7

Meeting the Riley's

Rachel threw the phone on her computer desk and got into bed at this point she was so tired. In the morning Rachel woke up to the rain on the roof, she really had to get used to the 'never sunny thing.' Rachel stretched then got up and went down stairs to have breakfast, Rachel's mum wasn't home but there was a note on the table reading,

Hey Rachel

I'm going out with some friends today, will be home later tonight have fun at Matts. See you tonight

Love Mum

Rachel was relieved that her mum wasn't home so she wouldn't go over the whole 'boy talk.' Rachel had breakfast had a shower and put some trackies and a jacket on and walked down stairs and looked at the clock it was ten to eight. Rachel went to walk back upstairs to her room when she heard a knock on the door, she opened the door and of course it was Matt.

"You're early," said Rachel happily because she couldn't wait to get out the house.

"Yeah, I want to make sure you know exactly what I am and you understand and it's a nice day I want to show you something," Matt replied

"Oh okay, cool"

"Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah sorry"

Matt and Rachel then walked inside; Rachel said, "I'll be back in a sec just grabbing my phone"

"Okay, then I'll take you somewhere"

Rachel then disappeared up the stairs and grabbed her phone. Matt stayed standing in the living room waiting for her. Rachel soon was back down with her phone and they both left the house. Matt grabbed Rachel's hand which shocked her because it was so cold and also she wasn't used to holding a boys hand. Matt walked to the same forest that they went to when he told Rachel they couldn't be friends any more, Rachel didn't like that forest. Matt then said playfully, "Okay I'm stopping don't run into me"

"Ha-ha, very funny," Rachel replied sarcastically.

They both stopped and stared at each other for a while. Then Matt said "Okay so what am I? Don't be afraid to say it"

"You're a...vampire" Rachel said slowly

"Yeah I am, so you're not scared?"

"No I'm not"

"Okay then, If you're not scared answer this question what do we drink?"

"Blood"

"Yes good but my family is different to a normal vampire family"

"How? Don't you all just drink blood?"

"Yes we all drink blood but my family only drink animal blood, We don't like being monsters"

"Monsters? You're anything but a monster"

"Rachel we go round drinking people blood"

"But I don't care, Matt you're just a normal person to me, well an extremely beautiful person"

"Ha-ha thanks but you're more beautiful"

"No way"

"Yes you are, Now do you still want to meet my family as my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah that's more than okay"

"Sweet, so do you want to?"

"Of course I do but what if they don't like me?"

"Hay, you're not worried about being in a house full of vampires but you're worried that they're not going to like you," Matt said laughing

"Yeah I guess I am"

They both started laughing then started walking out of the forest together but Matt didn't like the human speed so he told Rachel to jump on his back, Rachel was confused but did as he said.

"Hold on," Matt said

Rachel went to say why but before she could talk they were speeding through the forest. It was making Rachel really dizzy and her tummy churn. Before Rachel knew it they were out of the forest, "You can jump off now," Matt said

"I don't feel to well," replied Rachel getting down slowly

"Oh sorry, Next time close your eyes" Matt said laughing a little

"I need to sit down"

"Okay sit here," Matt said pointing to a log

Rachel sat down before she could fall down. They both sat there talking for a while until Rachel felt better. Once she felt better they walked to Matt's house hand in hand. Once they got to Matts house Tina opened the door before they got to it.

"Rachel, Matt"

"Tina," Matt greeted

"Hello Tina," Rachel said

They all walked inside together, Rachel had only seen the lounge room in the Riley's house but she didn't take much notice. The lounge room had a flat screen T.V in the corner and a black lounge; it was very nice and big. Rachel followed Matt to the family room where Leah, Kate, Gerard, Nick and 2 other people which must have been Matts mum and dad.

"You must be Rachel, I'm Charlotte Matts mum"

"Hello Charlotte, Nice to meet you"

"You too"

"Hi Rachel, I'm David Matts dad"

"Hello David"

"Umm this is Nick and Gerard, my brothers and Kate, Leah and Tina my sisters," Matt said

"Nice to meet all of you," Rachel replied

Leah then walked up to Rachel and gave her a hug.

"Oh you do smell nice," Leah said

"Leah, please keep your comments to yourself," Matt said

"Sorry"

Rachel stood there a little awkwardly, Kate then walked out. Tina then ran after Kate to see what was wrong with her.

"Rachel would you like me to show you round the house?" Matt asked

"Okay thanks"

Matt then showed her the kitchen, Leah and Nick's room, Kate's and Gerard's room, Tina's room and finally his room. All their rooms were nice and big but Rachel liked Matts the best, it had a white sofa and a big stereo with a big speaker on each side of it.

"No bed?" Rachel asked confused

"Umm vampires don't sleep," Matt replied

"Never?"

"Never"

"Oh"

Matt and Rachel sat on the white sofa for over 2 hours talking about vampires. Matt explained the life of a vampire and how David would never change a human into a vampire unless they were dying. Rachel really enjoyed talking to Matt and getting to know how he lives. After they finished talking they went out into the lounge room where Kate and Gerard were watching T.V, Kate rolled her eyes at Rachel and walked off into her room. Rachel couldn't help but ask Matt why Kate didn't like her. He said that she's worried because a human has never known about them being vampires and its against the rules.

"There are rules on being a vampire?"

"One and that's keeping us a secret"

"Oh so I'm putting you all in danger"

"No, it was my choice to tell you"

Rachel said okay then checked her phone; there was a message on there from Caitlin saying

Hey Hun,

What are you up to?

We'll talk soon xx

Chapter 8

Through the window

Rachel replied saying about her day with Matt but minus the vampire bit. Matt and Rachel spent the whole day together and then matt took Rachel home. They sat out the front for a while and then Matt heard tyres coming round the corner, it was Rachel's mum. Rachel quickly said good bye and ran inside. Rachel went upstairs for a little while then heard her mum walk in the door.

"Rachel?" Jane yelled

"Hi mum," Rachel said running down the stairs

"Hey, did you have a good day?"

"Yeah it was really good and you?"

"Yeah same, I have a present for you"

"Oh thanks mum"

Jane then picked up a little silver box and pulled the lid off. Rachel looked inside it, there was a little silver necklace, and it had a little ruby gem on it.

"Oh it's so pretty, thank you so much"

"No worries I just thought it would remind you of your time here if you want to go back to your dad, I'm going to go to bed I'm warn out"

"Yeah mum thanks again"

Jane went straight to her room and shut her door. Rachel had a little something to eat then decided to go in her room and ring Chelsea and her dad.

"Hello?" Chelsea said answering the phone

"Hey Chels, Its Rach"

"Oh Rachel! How is everything?"

"Yeah great, I've met a really cool guy"

As Rachel said that someone touched her and made her scream.

"Rach what's a matter?"

"Oh umm nothing, Tell dad I said hello I have to go sorry bye"

Rachel hung up and turned around, it was Matt.

"How did you get in here?" Rachel asked confused

"The window"

"Oh, do you do that often?"

"Yeah last few days"

"Oh well I'm glad you're here"

"Yeah I want to try something, Hold still," Matt said leaning toward Rachel. Then Rachel's heart went crazy, Matt was kissing her. Then he stopped and said "Wow are you okay? Your hearts beating like crazy"

"Yeah I'm absolutely great"

"Okay, you should get some sleep," Matt said hugging Rachel

"How can I? While you're here?

"Well I'm never leaving so as soon as your opening your eyes you will see me"

"Okay, I'll try"

"Good, Goodnight"

Chapter 9

Ben and Jack

Rachel lay on Matt's rock hard chest and went to sleep; Matt hummed a song to Rachel while she was trying to get to sleep. In the morning Rachel opened her eyes and saw Matt standing near the window, "Good morning sleepy head," Matt said to Rachel

"Morning," Rachel said yawning

"Well I'm going to go home for a few hours then I'll come back"

"Ohh okay"

Matt gave Rachel a hug and then jumped out the window. Rachel got up and went down stairs.

"Good Morning sweetie," Jane said

"Morning mum"

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah thanks"

"That's good, Got plans for today?"

"Umm not sure yet"

"Okay, I got called into work today will you be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine"

"Okay"

Rachel had breakfast and said goodbye to Jane then had a shower got dressed then sat down on her bed, looking at the clock more than she should. Rachel started cleaning the house to waste time; finally she heard a knock on the door. Rachel ran down the stairs and flung the door open, it wasn't Matt.

"Hello Rachel, I'm Ben and this is my boy Jack you used to play together when you were little, is Jane home?"

"Hello, Umm no she got called into work, would you like to come in?"

"Sure"

They all walked inside and sat in the lounge, then the phone started ringing. Rachel got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rachel"

"Oh Matt hey"

"Umm, you have some visitors at the moment so I'll see you tonight"

"What? It's just some old friends you can still come"

"I want to but there's an old story well it's not a story, I'll tell you it tonight"

"Okay, we'll see you tonight"

Rachel hung up and walked back into the lounge room.

"Sorry about that"

"No it's okay, are you enjoying Sunny Land?"

"Wasn't at first but I've met a few people and it's growing on me"

"Oh that's good"

"We should hang out sometime," Jack then said

"Yeah it would be good to catch up," Rachel said

"Well I'm going to go to Janes work and say hello, Jack you can stay here if you like and if that's okay with Rachel?" Ben said

"Yeah that's fine," Rachel said happily

Rachel then said goodbye to Ben and then Jack said, "Hi, would you like to walk down to the beach and catch up"

"Sure, that will be good; I'll go get my jacket and phone"

"Okay, I'll be waiting"

Rachel was down those stairs in 2 minutes. They both walked outside and down to the beach. They sat on a rock talking for hours and hours, and then Jack said, "So are you enjoying school, got lots of friends?"

"Yeah not enjoying the school part but met a nice family the Riley's"

"Oh the Riley's?"

"Yeah, I'm good friends with Matt"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, is there something wrong with them?"

"Oh there's a story about them"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's just like an old scary story"

"Okay, can you tell it?"

"Okay, well the legend of our tribe is that we are wolves"

"Wolves?"

"Yeah"

"So what's this to do with the Riley's?"

"Okay well my great grandpa was the leader and one day they found the Riley's, and they were different from normal people, we made a treaty"

"Okay, I know there not normal people I know what they are"

"Okay, well wolves and vampires are enemies"

"Oh okay"

"Yeah, just be careful with them okay?"

"Yeah yeah"

Rachel enjoyed her day out with Jack, they got along so well. They went back to Rachel's and got a drink and had some lunch. Then Ben came back and picked Jack up, "We should hang out again, today was fun," Jack said smiling

"Yeah it was"

"What about next weekend?"

"I'll see what I have planed; I might be hanging out with Matt and Leah"

"The Riley's?" Ben said

"Yeah"

"Oh, I would rather you don't be friends with them"

"Yeah yeah"

"No please don't be friends with them"

"I know what they are and I'm not scared, I don't know why you don't like them"

"Okay if you get hurt don't say I didn't warn you"

"Yeah yeah, Bye"

"Bye," Jack and Ben said then walked out

Chapter 10

Special gifts

As soon as they left there was a knock on the door. Rachel opened it and of course it was Matt.

"Have fun with jack?" Matt asked

"Yeah it was alright"

"So when is your mum due home?"

"She didn't say"

"Oh okay, well I'm sure I will hear her"

"Yeah"

"Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"Umm not sure? How did you know I had visitors and who they were?"

"Okay, well Leah, Nick and I have special gifts, Leah can tell the future and that's how I knew that you had visitors and Nick mix's with your emotions and I read minds but the thing is I can read everyone's mind but yours"

"Oh that's heaps cool but why can't you read mine is there something wrong with me?"

"Some one tells you they can read minds and you think there's something wrong with you," Matt said chuckling

"Very funny"

"Nah I don't know why I can't read your mind"

"Okay then, I guess that's good for me," Rachel said giggling

"Glad you think so"

They both sat there laughing for a while. Then Leah came down the stairs.

"Hey Rachel, Matt"

"Hey Leah," Rachel said

Rachel then walked into the lounge room and sat down and so did Leah and Matt.

"So what did you get up to with Jack?"

"Oh well we went down to the beach and he told me the story about you and the wolves and we just talked"

"Oh cool"

Matt must have heard tyres and stood up and said, "Rachel's mum coming round the corner"

"And?" Leah said, "Doesn't she know about you and Matt?"

"Well she would go over the top," Rachel replied

"Well you're going to have to tell her sometime and I think now is a good time, Matt is she in a good mood?"

"Yeah she seems happy enough"

"Okay then, now it is"

"Oh Leah I don't think I can," replied Rachel

"Matt why don't you introduce yourself to Jane and then Rachel can say," Leah said

"Umm okay"

"Is that okay with you Rachel?"

"Umm yeah, I guess"

"Okay cool, I'll be upstairs in your room"

"Okay"

Chapter 11

Telling Jane

Leah then disappeared upstairs, then a knock on the door. Rachel took a deep breath and opened the door, "Hey Mum"

"Hey sweetie, Oh hello," Jane said to Rachel and Matt

"Hi I'm Matt Riley; you must be Jane, Rachel's mum"

"Yes I am, Nice to meet you Matt"

"Umm mum, Matt is my... boyfriend," Rachel said chocking out the word boyfriend.

"Oh cool," Jane said really happily for her baby girl

"Okay mum, were going to go upstairs to my room"

"okay sweetie, Be down for dinner, Matt would you like to stay?"

Matt said thanks and made some excuse for leaving because vampires don't eat... well food anyway. Matt and Rachel then went upstairs and Leah was cleaning Rachel's room, Rachel wasn't happy about this she liked her room messy.

"Sorry Rachel but we really have to go shopping sometime you don't have good fashion sense"

"Oh thanks Leah but I don't like shopping"

"To bad, were going next weekend"

"Okay okay"

Once Leah finished cleaning Rachel's room she left and let Matt and Rachel be alone. They sat talking and cuddling for a little while and then Rachel's mobile started ringing she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rachel, Its jack"

"Oh hi"

"Umm was just wondering if you wanted to catch up next weekend?"

"Umm one sec"

Rachel put the phone down and looked at Matt.

"Well Leah wants to take you shopping remember," Matt said

"Oh yeah," Rachel said lifting the phone back

"Sorry Jack, but I'm going shopping with Leah"

"Oh, that's cool bye"

"bye"

Rachel hung up and put the phone down and then Jane called "RACHEL! DINNER TIME"

Rachel and Matt walked down stairs holding hands and Jane just smiled, she was a little shocked to see her baby girl holding hands with a boy.

"Well I think that means it's time for me to go," Matt said hugging Rachel

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Jane said

"Nah sorry byes, Rach see you at school tomorrow"

"Okay bye," Rachel said waving goodbye

Once Matt left they both sat at the table eating there tea, "I knew there was something going on with you and that Matt kid," Jane said

"There wasn't till today"

"Okay okay"

"Once I'm finished eating I'm going to check my emails"

"Okay honey"

Chapter 12

Asking for a girls day out

Rachel finished her dinner and ran upstairs and turned her computer on then said Matt you can come in now. Matt then jumped into the window with a big grin on his face.

"What's that grin for?"

"Oh what your mum was thinking was amusing"

"What was it?"

"Nothing"

'Matt tell me"

"Nope," Matt said laughing

"Your mean"

"Okay so when I tell you I'm a vampire you don't think I'm mean and then I wont tell you something and you think I'm mean.... interesting"

"Okay okay I could never think your mean but why won't you tell me?"

"Because I cant read your thought so you cant know mine," he said giggling

"Fine then"

Rachel then checked her emails she had 1 from her dad,

Hey Rachel

How is everything? Chelsea says hello and misses you lot she hopes you come home or visit soon, we love you lots and hope your having a good time and hope you have made lots of friends

Love dad xx

Rachel then replied,

Hi dad

Everything is great, Hello Chelsea I miss you to, I don't want to go home for a while, I'm starting to get used to it here and I've made some really good mates one more than the others and I caught up with Jack and Ben. Went shopping with Jessica and Caitlin the other day, I know I don't like shopping but it was a good day out with the girls. Going shopping with my mate Leah next weekend should be good, been spending a lot of time with a boy named Matt. Talk soon

Love Rach xx

"Spending a lot of time with me? Why didn't you tell him?"

"Well my mum actually is better at handling her baby growing up then my dad he would act really weird and beg me to come home"

"Wow okay then but you have to tell him some time"

"I know, I know"

Matt and Rachel then sat down on Rachel's bed, Rachel's heart would always go crazy when she was hugging, holding hands or especially kissing Matt. She hoped that her heart would soon get used to it but every single time it would go mad. Then there was a knock on Rachel's door. Matt jumped out the window quicker than anything Rachel had ever seen.

"Rachel can I come in?" said Jane

"Of course mum"

Jane then walked in and sat next to Rachel on the bed and said "I'm sorry I haven't been spending much time with you"

"Oh mum its fine; I'm having fun with the girls and Matt"

"Yes that's good, I was wondering if you wanted to have a girl's day out this weekend, you can invite one of your girlfriends if you like"

"Yeah that would be cool, I'll have to invite Leah, Matts sister, she wanted to go shopping this weekend, how bout we all go together?"

"Okay that would be good, do you want to ring Leah?"

"Umm yeah okay thanks mum"

"I'll leave you to it"

As soon as Jane was out the room Matt was sitting next to Rachel replacing Jane.

"So here is your phone," Matt said handing Rachel the phone

"Listening in were you?" Rachel said giggling

"Yeah I guess"

Rachel then dialled Leah's number in,

"Hello Rachel, yes I would love to go out with you and your mum"

"I'm going to have to get used to that," Rachel said laughing

"Well you better soon, see you"

"Bye Leah"

Rachel hung up and said I'll tell mum then I will be right back. She ran down stairs and yelled "Mum where are you?"

There was no answer, Rachel ran to the lounge and her mum was laying on the lounge asleep. Rachel rolled her eyes and walked back upstairs.

"She's asleep," Rachel told Matt laughing

"That's what you should be doing," Matt said

"Okay okay, goodnight"

"Hold still"

Rachel stayed as still as a statue besides her heart racing like crazy once again, she would have to get used to the goodnight kiss. Matt pulled away and smiled Rachel's favourite smile and kissed her on the forehead. Rachel smiled and then climbed into bed, Matt laid next to her and started humming that same song he hummed last night. Rachel soon fell asleep. The next morning Rachel opened her eyes and Matt wasn't there but there was a note on her pillow next to her head. Rachel grabbed it and read it

Sorry that I'm not with you when you wake up but I had to go get ready for school, will be back at 8:30 to take you to school

Love Matt xx

Rachel looked at the clock as soon as she read that letter, it was 7:30 another hour till she saw Matt again. She got up and walked down stairs tripping a few times.

Chapter 13

Can't go to tea

"Morning mum, have a nice sleep on the lounge?"

"Morning sweetie, you saw me hay?"

"Yeah went down to tell you Leah wants to come with us"

"Okay, should be a good day out"

"Yeah"

Rachel had some toast then went back upstairs had a shower got dressed, done her hair and looked at the clock it was 10 to 8. Rachel sat down making sure she had the right books for the right lessons then went down stairs to say goodbye to her mum.

"Are you coming straight home from school or are you going somewhere?" asked Jane

"I'm not sure yet"

"Okay, well I was hoping we could go out for tea, save us both from cooking"

"Sure mum thanks"

"Okay, see you tonight"

"Bye mum"

Jane left for work and Rachel sat in the lounge room watching T.V until the phone rang. She ran to the phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey Rachel, its Ben"

"Oh hello"

"Jack wanted to catch up with you tonight are you free?"

"Umm actually going out with mum for tea, I'm sure mum wouldn't mind if you came?"

"Okay that would be great; I'll give your mum a buzz just to make sure"

"Okay that would be great Bye"

"Bye"

As soon as Rachel hung up there was a knock on the door. Rachel smiled and ran to the door.

"Hey Rach"

"Hey"

"Sorry I left you this morning"

"It's okay"

"By the way why do you knock?"

"Because it's the human thing to do"

"Well you don't have to unless mums home"

"Okay thanks"

Rachel and Matt then went upstairs to Rachel's room, Rachel grabbed her bag and then went to walk down stairs again when Matt kissed her. Rachel's heart stopped beating and Matt pulled away straight away.

"Rachel? Rachel? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you just surprised me that's all" Rachel said catching her breath.

"Sorry," Matt said smiling Rachel's favourite smile.

Matt then walked down stairs and Rachel followed, they got to the nice Volvo and Matt opened the door for Rachel. She smiled and then hopped in; Matt walked round and got in the car. Matt started the car and went down the street faster then he should, like usual, he slowed down when they got to the school. Matt got out and opened the door for Rachel; Matt put his arm round Rachel then walked into the school. Everyone was staring at them, Jessica didn't even say hello she was so shocked. Matt had talked to all the teachers and rearranged for them to have every class together. After school Matt drove Rachel home kissed her goodbye and promised to be in her room once she got home from her dinner with Jane. Rachel didn't want to leave Matt but of course she had to, she got out the car and went inside. Rachel went and done her homework then she heard the door open and close, she ran down the stairs and saw her mum struggling with a big box. Rachel ran and helped her carry it,

"Hey mum, what's in the box?"

"Oh just some papers for work"

"Wow I never knew papers could be this heavy"

"Yeah, me either"

"Well do you want me to get ready to go for tea?"

"Oh tea I'm so sorry, I've got a lot of work today"

"Oh it's okay, I'll find something"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay mum"

Rachel walked up stairs and Matt was in her room already,

"Leah told me your mum was too busy to go out for tea," Matt said, "So do you want to see if I can take you out?"

"Naww thanks"

"I'll be at the door in 2 secs"

"Okay"

Rachel then went back down stairs and sat in the lounge until she heard a knock on the door, she went to get up but her mum was at the door before she could get up.

"Oh Matt, Hello, Please come in"

Matt walked in and went into the lounge room, Jane followed.

"Umm Jane are you and Rachel doing anything? I was planning on taking Rach out?"

"Oh no that would be good thanks"

"Okay we will be home by 7"

"Okay"

Chapter 14

I'M LEAVING!

Matt gave Rachel a kiss once they got in the car. They went to McDonalds and Rachel just had something little. Once she finished Matt took her to his place, Leah was the first one to greet Rachel, Leah really liked Rachel.

"Hey matt, Its time for a game"

"Okay cool, Rach do you want to come?"

"Come where?" Rachel asked confused

"Oh well there's a storm coming and that's the only time we can play baseball"

"Oh why?"

"You will see, if you want to come"

"Of course I want to"

"Alright then let's go"

Rachel and the Riley's all walked down to their cars, Matt went with Rachel of course in the black jeep. They all got to this forest and got out the cars and disappeared into the forest, Matt got out and told Rachel to jump on his back and close her eyes. Rachel closed her eyes and dug her nails into Matt, although it hurt her more then Matt.

"Okay you can let go now"

"Hmm are you sure?"

"I'm sure"

Rachel then opened her eyes and slid down, she saw a huge meadow. Then Leah said "it's time."

Everybody set up to play and Leah served the ball and Tina hit it. Rachel had to cover her ears the noise was so loud, she relised why they needed a storm. They played for a while and Rachel just stood there amazed but all of a sudden they all stopped and looked at one bit of the forest, Rachel couldn't see anything with her eyes.

"We have company," she heard one of the Riley's say

"Okay, I'm going to take Rachel and leave"

"It's too late to leave now"

"Okay, Rach put your hair down"

Rachel put her hair down and asked Matt "What's going on?"

"Oh we have some visitors, there not like us."

"oh okay"

"Yeah don't worry"

Rachel then looked up and saw them, there was three of them one tall with long blonde hair, he was the tallest of them all. Then there was a short red headed girl, her hair looked like fire blowing in the breeze. Last of all there was a dark haired boy, he was in front of the other two so Rachel gathered he was the leader.

"Hello I'm Josh and this is my brother Jake and my sister Abby, could we join in?"

"Hello, Umm sure a few of us were leaving so you could fill them in"

"Okay, thanks"

Josh went to walk off and then a big gust of wind came through blowing Rachel's hair everywhere. Jake smelt Rachel's scent and then crouched down to attack, Matt did to at the same time and growled.

"Bought a snack have we?" Josh said

"No she is with us"

"Oh well I believe the game is over"

"I believe so"

"Come on Jake and Abby"

They growled then stood up and walked off. Once they were gone Matt grabbed Rachel and bolted to the car.

"We have to leave now"

"What I can't just leave mum, I have to go home"

"No"

"Please Matt, I have to, I will tell her I want to go back to dads"

"Okay"

Matt drove Rachel home and Rachel ran inside screaming at Matt.

"Sweetie what's a matter?"

"Mum I'm leaving, I hate it here"

"Why sweetie?"

Rachel didn't answer she walked in her room and slammed the door grabbing everything she could. Matt was in there helping her pack and then Rachel said "I cant hurt her"

"You just have to okay"

"Okay"

Rachel then took a deep breath and went out her room and heading for the door.

"Babe cant you wait till the morning"

"No mum I have to go now"

Rachel walked out slamming the door and got in her truck. She drove for a while and then Matt jumped in the car making Rachel jump.

"I can't believe I just done that"

"She will forgive you"

"No she won't you didn't see her"

When they got to Matts they were all in a rush,

"okay, I'm going to take Rachel away," Matt said

"No, you can't, Jakes a tracker he will smell your scent and will know that Rachel is where ever you are," David said

"It's okay Matt, Nick and I will take Rachel away," Leah said

"Hmm okay but keep your thoughts to yourself"

"Yes..."

Chapter 15

Phone call

Leah got everything in the car including Rachel and then asked where they were going.

"Well I said I was going back to my dad's and if Jake heard that he wouldn't believe me so how about we go to Cloudy town," Rachel said

"Umm yeah that's a pre good idea actually"

They arrived in cloudy town in only 2 hours. Once they got there they went to a hotel and Leah had a vision. Nick gave her a pencil and paper and she drew a gymnasium with a big door and lots of mirrors.

"That's my old gymnastics club," Rachel said

"Oh you know this place?" Nick asked

"Yeah, I did gym when I was little"

"Oh okay"

As nick said that the phone started ringing,

"Hello?"

"Rachel?"

"Umm no I'll just get her"

"Hello?"

"Rachel, RACHEL"

"Dad? It's okay I'm fine"

"Well, It was easier tracking you down then I thought it would be," Jake said

"What? Where's my dad?"

"He's right here with me, Come to your old gymnastics club and I won't hurt him"

"Okay"

"Don't try to bring any of your friends with you"

"Okay, they're all going to the airport and I'll get away and come down there then"

"Good, see you then"

"Okay bye"

She got off the phone and Leah was on her back as soon as she hung up. Asking what did he say, Rachel just said that she said to him she will explain later.

Chapter 16

Near death

On the way to the airport Rachel was really quiet because she finally got to see matt again but she was going to risk her life with a thirsty vampire. Once they got to the airport Rachel started to get really nervous, she knew she was doing the right thing saving her dad. They sat down waiting for a while and Rachel was waiting for the right time to run for it, didn't seem soon so she got up and said she was going to the toilet. Nick went with her but of course he couldn't go in the toilet with her so she used went in the toilet and went out the other door and started running, of course she kept tripping over and everybody was looking at her but that didn't stop her. She got outside and caught the cab and said where she was going.

Once she got there she took a deep breath and said to herself I'm doing this for dad and Chelsea. She walked in the door and heard her dad saying Rachel, Rachel?

"Dad I'm here"

She ran into the gym and saw a T.V with a video of her and her dad on it. She then turned around and saw Jake standing there,

"I didn't think you were going to show up but I'm glad you did"

"Dad's not here is he"

"No, he is on a holiday with Chelsea; you would've known that if you checked your emails"

"Oh"

That's the only thing Rachel could say she was so angry so scared and guilty from running away. Jake then leant over Rachel and said " Are you sure your little Matt isn't coming"

"No I'm not sure"

"Well let's get started then hay"

Rachel didn't say anything; Jake then heard a window smash and threw Rachel to the ground and then said "You knew he was coming didn't you" and broke her leg with one hand.

Rachel screamed as loud as anyone possibly could, then Jake got thrown across the room by Matt. David rushed over to Rachel, "Rachel it's going to be okay"

He then got up and helped fight Jake, Jake then got over to Rachel and yelled "You can't save her now Matt"

He then grabbed Rachel's arm and bit it, Rachel screamed louder than she did before with her leg. All of a sudden Rachel felt this burning got through her whole body, and then Rachel just saw Jake go flying through the air and David at her side saying "Matt you have to do this"

"But I might lose control"

"No you love her, you will be able to stop, just try otherwise she's going to be one of us"

"Okay, Rachel honey I'm going to suck the venom out"

Matt then leant down and grabbed Rachel's arm and bit her in the same spot as Jake did.

"Okay Matt STOP! Matt you're killing her"

Matt finally pulled away; they took her to the hospital. Rachel was asleep for days and days.

Chapter 17

Hospital

Rachel woke and up to see her dad and Chelsea standing over her,

"Dad where is he?" Rachel said looking around worried

"Who sweetie?"

"Matt where is he"

"He's asleep, he never leaves," Rachel's dad said shocked

"Oh okay, can you please tell mum to come in"

"Okay, well once you come out of here Chelsea and I want to take you to this place in tinsel town and then we can all go home and you can have your room back"

"Wait wait dad I still want to live in Sunny Land, I like it there"

"But?"

"Dad it was a misunderstanding"

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry dad"

"It's okay"

He then grabbed Chelsea's hand and kissed Rachel on the forehead and walked out. As soon as they were out the room Matt was at her side and kept saying "I'm so sorry"

"What do you mean you're sorry? You saved my life"

"Rachel you're in here because of me, I couldn't stop Rachel, and it's my entire fault"

"No it's not Matt, What did you say happened?"

"Well we came to talk you back into coming home and you fell down a flight of stairs and went through a window"

"Wow sounds like me"

"Exactly," Matt said giggling

"Why is my arm where Jake bit me colder than the rest of me?"

"Because you have vampire venom in there, It will always be colder and you will always have the scar of Jakes teeth"

"Oh okay"

Finally the doctor came in and said Rachel was free to go home. Rachel said goodbye to Chelsea and her dad then Matt drove her home.

Chapter 18

Prom

A few weeks since resting at home Matt decided to take Rachel to the prom. Rachel didn't like dancing because she was too clumsy and kept tripping over her own feet. Rachel didn't know where she was going but Leah took her shopping and bought her a gorgeous black dress. Rachel didn't like the shopping or dressing up part but she was happy because she was going somewhere with Matt. Once she was all dressed up she refused to look in the mirror and went straight out to Matt.

"Wow," Matt said smiling

"That bad?" Rachel said

"Bad?!? No way you're always gorgeous"

"Thanks," Rachel replied blushing.

Matt started driving toward the school and Rachel didn't even realize where they were when Matt drove into the car park, she was too busy talking until Matt said were here. Rachel looked up to see the balloons at the gym and then just looked at Matt and screamed, "YOU KNOW I CAN'T DANCE ESPECIALLY WITH MY LEG, WHY DID YOU TAKE ME HERE?"

"Rachel I took you here because I want you to experience every human thing you can"

"Hmm okay but I can't dance"

Matt just smiled and got out the car; of course he opened the door for Rachel and helped her get out the car because of her crutches. They walked in and of course everyone was staring and asking what happened to Rachel's leg. Finally Matt walked outside with Rachel they danced for a little while... well actually Matt danced for a while and Rachel was standing on his feet. Rachel got a bit tired and they sat down for a little while and Rachel said, "Matt why didn't you just let me turn into a vampire then I could be with you forever"

"Rachel you don't want to be a monster"

"You're not a monster"

"Come on Rach, I go round drinking peoples blood"

"I don't care, promise me you will change me"

"I can't promise that but I will promise I will never ever leave you"

Matt then kissed Rachel and stood up and started dancing with her again, they danced and talked for the rest of prom.

By Meg 3


End file.
